What happens now?
by moongirl14
Summary: Something happens to Sharpay that will stick with her always. Can Troy be the one to help her? Or will she turn and not listen to anyone or trust anyone anymore? Ok I know my chapters are taking long but school is out so there will be more soon. Love yal
1. Running

This is going to be a Troy and Sharpay fic. So I hope you like it.

I was running. I was running from him not knowing how much more time I could spend being by him. Why he did it I have no idea. He blamed me for things but I couldn't have done them it wasn't my fault no matter how much he blamed me I couldn't have done anything to make him this way. I didn't know where I was running but that didn't stop me. I wasn't wearing my preppy out fits that I always wore but instead had on baggy cloths that made it look as if a was a no one who always wanted to hide and that's exactly what I wanted to do. Hide from the bastard that had hurt me. How could he, my own father.

Flashback

_I heard a knock on my door and said come in not knowing what was about to happen to me._

"_O hey dad" I said sitting up so he could have a seat next to me on my bed._

"_Hey honeyyyyyyyyyyy" He slurred .He must have been drinking again I thought. He used to never go near a bottle of alcohol but know he couldn't stay away from one since my mom died. She was in a car crash about a month ago and me and Ryan where getting by ok but dad he wasn't the dad he used to be._

"_What do you need?" I asked in my sweet preppy voice. Then out of no where he hit me on the face hard._

"_You bitch. Its your fault your mom died so now your going to give me what I need." Not really sure of what he was talking about I sat on my bed confused trying to hold back my cries. Next thing I knew he was holding me down ripping my cloths off of me._

"_Dad no " I cried trying to get him to get off of me but I didn't work. I screamed hoping someone would hear but Ryan wasn't home and we had no one who lived next to us. I soon grew tired of yelling as my Own father raped me. Then it was over and he left my room laughing. I pulled on my baggy cloths and put on my gym shoes and crawled out my window so he wouldn't know I was gone. Once my feet hit the ground I started to run/_

End Flashback

I slowed my pace to a walk and soon found that I was in Troy Bolton's housing district. We weren't really friends but I couldn't keep running so I turned down two more streets and walked to his house. I couldn't risk going to the front door and have his parents ask why me why I was crying and had a purple bruise forming so instead I went to the side of the house and climbed up to the roof. I went to Troy's unlocked window and crawled inside. To my relief he wasn't in there. I tried to calm my tears but they kept coming. I looked down at my watch. It was 11:39 it was one hour and 9 minutes ago that I had been raped.

"Night mom night dada" I heard Troy say as he came closer to the room. He opened his door and was shocked when he saw me sitting on his bed.

A/N: This is just a start so I'm sorry if its short .Hope you like. Please review


	2. Comfort

Troy's PoV

"Night mom night dad" I said walking to room. Today had been a long day. First I had basketball then I had my drama practice at the local acting club then I had to eat then I had more basketball. I was so ready to sleep. I walked into my room and stopped in my tracks when I saw a girl sitting on my bed.

"Sharpay?" I asked taking a step closer to her. As I inched closer I noticed she had been crying. Her perfect unmarked face now held a purple bruise on it. She didn't look like her normal self and it wasn't just because of what she wore but the look of pain and fear in her eyes. Why would Sharpay be in _my_ room? Why is she crying? No time for questions I need to know what's wrong with her and why she's here.

"Troy can I stay the night?" She asked in a rushed way.

"Sure let me just go ask my parents."

"NO!" she yelled as I walked towards the door.

"Ok but your going to tell me why you're here and why I cant tell my parents." I said walking closer to her again. Sure me and Sharpay weren't the best friend or even friends at all for that matter but that wasn't going to stop me from helping her. And she is kind of cute. Wait stop what am I thinking? Ugh no Troy stop that's not good once you help her she's gone. As this was going on in Troy's head Sharpay had started to wonder around the room.

"Troy" Sharpay said interrupting my thoughts.

"yeah?"

"If you knew that your friend had something happen to them by someone dear do you think it would be wrong to still love them?" That made no sense at all.

"Uh sure?"

"Like what if you dad did something to you that was unforgivable do you think it would be wrong if you still loved him?" She said knowing I didn't get it the first time but I sure did get it the second.

"I don't know that's ha hard one to answer."

"Troy I need to tell you something that no one else but me and my dad knows.Well he may not remember." I looked at the bruise on her face and then it hit me.

"Your dad he beats you doesn't he?

"There's more then just one little bruise that is wrong with me."

"Sharpay what is it. You can tell me what your dad did. I promise on my life I wont tell." I sat there watching her as more tears began to fall.

"Troy at 10:30 pm my dad he he …"She took a deep breath the continued "My dad did something unforgivable…… he raped me"

Sharpay's Pov

He stood there looking at my just staring. He had no facial expressing on none at all. He just stood there and looked at me. Why did I tell him we don't even get along that well. Why did I come to his house? I'm so stupid. I mean sure he's cute and all but uh wait am I thinking ok back to my issue.

"Troy?"

"Troy?" He still said nothing only now his face had a look of hate but also a look of caring. He walked over to me and put his arms around me pulling me into a comforting protective hug. All I could do was cry on his shoulder. It felt good to be in his arms but for some reason I had this feeling that I wasn't safe not even in someone's house.

After some time me and Troy drifted to sleep on his bed. His arms still around me as if we were more then people who just go to the same school.

A/N: Sorry but the first few chapters are going to be a little short but hopefully they will get longer. I don't know how long this fic will be it's up to all of you reviewers . So please do Review and the next chapter will be coming.

Love your writer

Beth


	3. Time to wake up

First off I would really like to say thank you to all of my reviewers you guys rock and are the reason that this story is still going. Here's the next chapter I hope you like it.

ENJOY!!!!!!

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!! Thump! Thump! Thump! Knock knock knock.**

"**Come in"**

"**Bitch"**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**It's your fault that your mother is dead."**

"**How could it be my fault."**

"**You were the last one that she talked to."**

"**So all she said was I'm going to the store."**

"**LIE!"**

"**What dad I'm telling the truth."**

"**LIE"**

"**How can I make you believe me?"**

"**You can die"**

"**What?"**

"**Honeyyyyyyyyyyyyy"**

"**yeah dad what is it that you need."**

**PUNCH!**

"**I want you to give me what I cant get anymore since your mother died."**

"**Dad what are you talking about."**

**Smile!**

"**Dad?"**

I woke up my whole body covered in sweat. The dream it was so real. The night playing over and over and over again in my head. I could just lay here and let that happen. I looked at my watch and it read 3:00. I decided that I should go take a shower. My body felt dirty unclean and less pure and innocent. I unlocked myself from Troy's grip and tip-toed to the bathroom. I turned the water so it was just right. I undressed and got in to the shower. I finally got out. I got dressed and went back to Troy's room. The next time I looked at my watch and it read ten till five. The next hour went by and I just sat there thinking of a way to get home without my dad seeing me. I knew it wouldn't work considering that my dad hadn't been to work for a month or so plus even if he did have to work he would stay home till I got there just so he could hurt me even more then he already has.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Troy woke up to his alarm and turned it off. For a minute he just sat there rubbing his eyes but then he notice I was sitting on the ground and came down to sit by me.

"Morning" I said not looking at him directly.

"Morning" He said not truly awake yet.

"I need to go home so I can get cloths and my car."

"No your riding to school with me. I can get you a pair of my moms jeans and then you can just put on one of my jerseys."

"Troy what will people say when they find out that I was with you all night. And what will they say when the see ME wearing your jersey."

"Well its that or you can go back to that bastard you call a father."

"Fine get me the cloths." Twenty minutes later I was in the cloths I was given and was putting my hair up into a messy bun. I tied up the jersey so it wasn't so big on me. The jeans he gave me were just right they flared at the bottom and showed of my butt just right. Anther twenty minutes passed and me and him quietly left the house and got to his car.

"Troy I don't have my book bag."

"Just tell them you forgot it some where. You're an actress you can do it." Without warning I pulled Troy into a tight but gentle hug.

"Thank you for everything Troy. I really cant thank you enough." And with that he started his car and we headed to school.

A/N: That's all for now. Hope you liked it. More will be coming when I get more reviews.

Love to all of you.

BETH


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took a little bit but I wasn't by a computer. So be willing to wait because sometimes I may not get to write for awhile. But keep reading. I give my love and this chapter to all of you wonderful reviewers.

On the way to school they really didn't really talk. Troy wasn't sure on how what he was supposed to say to a person who got raped besides what he already said so instead he just drove without saying anything. Sharpay on the other hand was trying hard to forget the dream and the reality of what was going on. She couldn't tell Ryan and she couldn't go home but she couldn't stay with Troy forever. A tear slide down her face silently. She brushed it away tired of crying and tired of everything else that was going on. She turned her head and just stared out of the window. Soon enough they were pulling into the parking lot of East high. Troy parked towards the front of the school. When he turned the car off he turned to face Sharpay.

"Well um do you want me to meet you after school to drive you back to my house?" Troy asked not really sure of the answer he was going to get.

"Sure but Troy we should make sure that we don't act different and go on as we always do. Meet me um I guess back here" with that she walked away from acting as if he was nothing.

"This is going to be a loooong day" Troy said to himself. He got his book bag and walked up to where Chad and Zeke were standing.

"Hey what's up?" Troy asked sitting on the step.

"Nothing beside the fact that Sharpay is more of an ice queen then ever " Chad said shaking his head.

"Well maybe she has a reason for that" Troy defended not really noticing that he had.

"What" asked a confused Zeke.

"Nothing" said Troy quickly the guys shrugged it off.

"Anyway someone on the team must have got luckily last night. She was wearing somebody's jersey I just couldn't see who's" Troy couldn't hear another word so he got up and walked into the school. After about ten minutes of wondering around he went to his locker and got his stuff for home room. The warning bell rang just as Troy walked into his homeroom. He took his seat in front of Sharpay and was about to turn back to talk to her when the bell rang again. Soon the class began and was just like always. Three detentions were already giving by the time someone called from the office.

"Sharpay your dad is here to take you to the doctor."

Troy looked back at her not really sure what to think.

"Why didn't you tell me you had to go to the doctor."

"Because I didn't know. I don't think I'm going to the doctor but that my dad is here to…to"

"Don't dare even say it."

"I have to go Troy. I cant hide from him." Sharpay got up and walked out of the class. Troy couldn't watch her leave like that knowing she was going to get hurt. He ran out of the class and caught up to Sharpay.

"I won't let you walk into the hands of someone who is going to hurt you. I won't let you go."

"Troy let me go. I can protect myself"

"If you can protect yourself then why did you show up at my house crying because of what he did. If you could protect myself you wouldn't be going you wouldn't be wearing my jersey because you couldn't go home last night. You wouldn't be in this hall right now afraid to go back to him." Troy said in a voice that wasn't yelling but was to loud to be normal talking.

"Sharpay don't go."

Sharpay wiped the tear from her face and said "Why do you care so much"

"I don't know I just do" He said his voice becoming more calm.

"Fine I'll stay but I can't go back to homeroom without being questioned ."

"Take my keys go sit in my car come back inside and five minutes after that we can go to our next class." Sharpay nodded and walked away. Troy walked back into the class finding that no body even cared he left.

Five minutes later they were let out of class and Sharpay walked back into school in her normal icy attitude. She slipped the keys to Troy unnoticed by anyone else.

The day went by as normal until lunch. By then people started to notice the name on the jersey.

………..

A/N: Ok so the next chapter is going to be the rest of the day. I ran out of ideas your just gonna have to wait a little bit.


	5. ugh

Ok my people sorry that its taking so long but I really was blanked out and I wasn't really able to get to the computer. I really hope you like and thank you so much for waiting. So here it is.

TROYPAY

Sharpay walked into the lunch room ignoring what had happened earlier that day. She got her lunch and went to sit at an empty table. She usually would sit with the drama club but today she only wanted to sit with herself or Troy. She felt someone standing behind her so she turned around and saw the face of her confused twin brother Ryan.

"What?"

"Um Sharpay why are you wearing Troy Bolton's basketball jersey?" he asked just as Chad walked by him. Chad looked shocked but continued to walk.

"Yo Zeke guess who's jersey Sharpay is wearing."

"Who's"

"Our very own team leader Troy Bolton." as he said that Troy walked up.

"Hey guys."

"So how was she. I mean she is the ice queen but damn she is hot." Chad said sitting down at a table with his lunch

"What the hell are you talking about Chad?"

"I'm talking about you and Sharpay getting a little busy last night."

"What I just wow" Troy walked over to Sharpay and saw that she was being questioned about the jersey.

"And you stay away from my sister." Ryan said out of no where.

"No I wont stay away from your sister because I'm the only one who knows what she has been through." Troy yelled as he plopped his tray on the table.

"What are you talking about Bolton I'm her brother I think I know her and what has happened."

"If you say so. I'm out Sharpay I'll see ya after school."

"Troy I have drama after school and you have basketball"

"True well when your done with drama come to the gym you can watch I promise."

"I don't really know why you are helping me but thank you so much." With that Troy walked away and then turned back to her brother.

"What the hell is going on Pay?" asked a concerned brother.

"I can't tell you."

"You can't tell your own twin but you can trust Bolton. Tell what's wrong with that picture? Pay you can trust me."

"Ryan I can't tell you if I did I don't think that I could ever keep you safe." With that She got her stuff and left for class early.

"Pay I can keep myself safe." Ryan called after his sister. He also left the now empty table with three trays of food that hadn't even be touched.

LATER THAT DAY(a.k.a. after school and drama)

Sharpay silently made her way into the gym. She sat on the bleachers and watched as the guys shoot baskets. Troy looked over and smiled when he saw Sharpay sitting there.

'_god she is hot. Wait did I just say that about the ice queen? Ugh I don't know. But she is pretty cute. Agh I can't like her."_

After practice Sharpay and Troy rode back to his house in silence. They pulled into his driveway. Troy got his stuff and Sharpay got hers. They walked into the house only to be greeted by his parents sitting in the living room with a serious look on their face.

"Troy can you please come here."

"Um you can go to my room."

"Actually you should stay this concerns both of you" said Troy's dad. They looked confused but went in to the living room and sat down on the love seat.

"Ok you may not want to talk to us about this but honey we need to know." His mom said slowly.

"Are you and Sharpay you know having sex." The two teens mouths dropped open as they looked at each other. Sharpay couldn't say anything and nor could he. So his mom kept going.

"You see um we saw you two in the same bed last nigh and we would like to know what is going on with you two."

"Troy either knew he was going to have to tell them about something but just what. He looked over and saw that Sharpay was worried he was going to tell about what happened to her.

"Why wont be mad at you two." Mr. Bolton said calmly.

"Ok well dad the truth is …well…yes "She sighed then kept going.

"Yes dad me and Sharpay are having gulp sex" he finally got out. He looked over and saw that Sharpay along with his parents looked like their eyes were about to fall out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok so that's all I have for you right now. I really hope you like this so far was the hardest for me to write. Please review. I know you must be all like Beht I hate you for stopping it there but your just going to have to wait for the next chapter I'll get up as soon as I can.

Love you all lots

BETH


	6. A note from me to you readers

Ok guys I am very sorry for all of the errors I really hope you forgive me. I was in a rush and I knew that I should get up soon so please do forgive me for them. But stick around and the next chapter may be up soon. I hope it will but if any of you have ideas for the next chapter please do say what you think should happen and I will take it to thought.


	7. just another note for yall

Hey guys sorry its taking me so long to right the next chapter I think that im going to have the really first happing of Troypay but that's only if you want me to. I love all of you guys for reading this fic. Thank you o so much. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll update with the next chapter.

Beth


	8. The call

They looked at Troy shocked for a moment then they all came out of it. Sharpay was the first to speak. She used her acting skills to keep herself calm and say what she thought she should say.

"Um yes we are but I'm on the pill." That was true her mom had put her on the pill just to be safe. That was one thing that her dad ever really knew about her. That may be why it was even easier for him to rape her.

"Yeah and um were using protection." He said pretending he knew what he was talking about.

"How often?"

"Excuse me?" Troy asked his dad.

"How often do you to do it?"

"Oh um.."

"Well uh maybe once a month." Sharpay filled in picking a random number.

"When did this start?" Mrs. Bolton asked

"3 months ago." Troy said.

"Well know that we know this you now have rules." Mr. Bolton paused and looked over at his wife and the kept going.

"Keep your door open at all times when Ms. Evans is here. She has to leave her at nine o'clock. We must be home for her to be able to be here and you must tell us before hand as to when she will be here. Got it?" They both nodded and got up from their spots. They sighed and made their way to Troy's room.

"Door open!" His dad called after him.

"Ok dad" he said a little annoyed. Once in his room they both sat on his bed.

"Great now your parents think I'm a slut and don't trust me."

"Shar you know that's not true."He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Did you just call me Shar?" she asked looking at him.

"I guess I really didn't know I did. Is that a problem?"

"No its fine."

"Well uh I guess this means I have to go home tonight."

"No!"

"Troy I have to your parents already think that I'm dating you and sleeping what will they think when they find out im sleeping over?"

"Shar you cant go back to that bastard"

"Troy im sure that Ryan is there he wont do anything when he's there."

"But what happens when Ryan isn't home?"

"Your on speed dial now if you get a phone call from me but I don't answer then you know what's going on. Please just trust that I'll be ok without my bodyguard."

"Fine but call me if anything happens."

"You'll be the first to know. But right now I should be going."

"Please don't go yet don't leave till you have to. Please?" Troy pleaded standing up from his bed.

"Troy….."

"Please?"

"Fine I'll stay but I think maybe I should change back to what I had on when I came here yesterday." Troy nodded and walked out of his room closing his door behind him.

"I said door open." His dad called form the kitchen.

"I know I'm just letting Sharpay change into some other things she brought." He said as the lies came easier to tell.

++++++++++++++++++In the Room++++++++++++++++++++

Sharpay POV

I was about to go and when I noticed that I had a message on my phone. I went to voicemail typed in the password and listened.

_**Sharpay darling get your stupid little ass back home. I know your hiding at that boys house. If I find out that he knows what happened your poor poor twin brother will get hurt. So speak wise or say bye to your brother.**_

_**Click.**_

Once the message ended I hing up the phone and raced down the stairs.on the way down I ran into Troy.

"Hey Shar what's wrong?" he asked worriedly seeing I was crying

"Dad Ryan you me told gotta go." I said as I ran out the door

"SHARPAY" Troy called running after me.It was raining but neither of us cared. He caught up to me and took hold of my waist stopping me. I turned and started to hit him in the chest.

"Troy let go of me I have to go home." He let me hit him but then pulled me in a hug.

"I wont let go till tell me what happened.

&&&&&Ok that's all you get for now. Tell me if you like it. Review and you'll get some more Troypay drama&&&&&&


	9. i love you all so much AN

I am so so so sorry that I haven't written I have just been to busy with school but I will not give up on this unless you want me to(I hope you don't) Thank you so much for staying with me I will try to get up to date as soon as school stops being success.

Love

BETH


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Troy I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"Why not? Sharpay I need you to tell me what happened."

"Troy you may be supporting me now but when you find out what happened you wont be here anymore."

"Shar nothing could just make me leave you when you need a friend right now. I'll be

here for you always."

"Not unless you get a bullet in your head." Sharpay mumbled under her breath so Troy

couldn't really here what she said.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Troy just leave."

"Oh so were back at this again I thought we were over the hating each other thing."

"Tell it to someone who cares Troy I don't know why I even let you into my life or why

I let you help." Sharpay said trying to keep her voice steady and not burst into a fit of

tears. Troy started at her not knowing how to react one minute they were friends the next

she hated him again.

"Shar you let me help because I care about you. I wont let you get hurt by him or

anyone you know that. You need someone and that's the person I want to be. I want to be

your somebody." This wasn't helping Sharpay out to much. In truth she wanted him to

say that but she couldn't let him get hurt in the process of keeping her from being hurt.

She said the words that would hurt him and her.

"Your nothing to me. I hate you I should just let my dad kill you then I wont have to

see your face. I would rather be raped by him a million times then look at your face." She

spat at him trying to keep herself steady.

"Fine if that's what you want I'll leave you be and let you live your life with a sick

bastard."

"Good." She said turning on her heel and walking away towards her house. When Troy

was out of ear shot she yelled. Then she made her way home on foot tears flowing out of

her eyes easily. She was sick and tired of trusting people but she didn't want to lose Troy

she cared for him do much but she had to let him go in order for him to live.

At home

"Hey Pay" I said as I heard the door open.

"Shut up Ryan." She snapped at me. Well that's nothing new but it sounded like she had

been crying and that was new.

"What's wrong sis?"

"Ryan just shut up I don't want to talk about it. I'm taking a shower and going to bed."

♥ That's all I have for now. I hope you like. It may be short but its better then nothing♥

BeTh


	11. A time for the Truth and more lies

After I got out of the shower I dried off and got dressed I went to my room with my blow drier and brush in hand.

I shut my door and sat on my bed plugging in my drier. As I started to dry my hair I heard a load knock on my door.

I knew what was coming and all I could do was sit and wait for the worst of what he would do.

"Come in" I said turning off the blower. I watched in fear as the door slowly opened. This was new. He was never slow

what was going on. It was then I realized Ryan was home he wasn't coming for me. Mental note give Ryan a big hug for

being home tonight.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hello father." I said through my clenched teeth.

"Listen up and listen good. You ever pull a stunt like that ever again and trust me you will wish that you were never in

this world." He said walking closer to my bed it looked as if his eyes were red. I could see the hate just as much as the fear

that could be found in mine.

"Goodnight darling"

"Night dad." I took a deep breath as he closed my door and he could be heard walking down the long hall.

╗Troy's PoV╗

I paced my room not sure what to do. First I help her and now she pushes me away when she needs me.

The only way to fix this was to talk to the people who could answer me with no lies. I made my way down

the dark hall and looked at my watch it read 12:01. As I reached the door to my parents room I knocked the

door with a strange lightness.

"Come in" I heard my tired mother say.

"I have to tell you something about Sharpay."

"Is she having a baby?"

"No this is worse. We lied to you tonight. We aren't sleeping together. But she's hurt."

"Honey what's wrong?" My dad now alert that I was being very serious. The one thing that I didn't want to

happen did happen. I cried my mom turned on the light and saw the tears running freely down my face.

"Mom, dad I'm scared."

"Of what?" my mom asked as my dad looks at me shocked that his basketball star was crying.

"Something has happened to Sharpay."

"What in the world are you talking about Troy." My dad said getting a wee bit annoyed that I was dragging

something out for this long.

♦Back at Sharpay's♦

Once again I heard a knock on my door. I knew I couldn't avoid Ryan forever I just couldn't bare to tell him

what had happened to me. I wiped away the new tears and called for him to come in. He entered my room

with a worried look on his face.

"Shar before you say anything hear me out. Something is going on with you and I want you to tell me. Even

if it is Bolton's fault"

"Ryan were are you trying to go with this?" I asked clearly not in the mood for small chit chat.

"you and Troy aren't you know?"

"Why does everyone ask us that? No I'm not nor have I ever slept with Troy none of what is going on is

Troy's fault and if you ever mention his name to me again your going to wish you hadn't. Got it?"

"Shary what's up with you."

"Just go Ryan."

To the bedroom of Troy's mom and dad.

"This is really hard for me to say and I know that if I do I may be hurting Sharpay."

"Troy just tell us we won't judge you or her."

"I'm not scared about being judge. I'm scared that Sharpay has been hurt mentally and physically hurt to

many times since her mom passed away."

"Honey what are you talking about?" My mother asked wrapping a comforting arm around.

"Sharpay has been raped."

♥ I really hope that yall enjoyed that. I'm going to try to update as soon as I can but with school it won't be the easiest but I will still try. I really want to thank all of my readers I love you for loving this fic. Please review and give me some feed back.

Till next time.

BeTh♥


	12. Chapter 12

They just stared at me watching me with shock not wanting to believe that it was true. Hell I didn't want to even believe but I did I knew that it was the truth. I stood there crying waiting for them to say something to tell me it was ok she was going to be fine, but they didn't they just sat there looking at me.I didn't know how long it was before I decided that I couldn't stay here and watch them as if I was kid waiting to get my punishment for doing something wrong. I walked out of the room and grabbed my dads car keys went out the door and drove off into the night. The night would never be the same for Sharpay I didn't know how she could sleep at that place she calls home. After sometime of driving I arrived at Chads. I walked to the garage found the supposedly hidden key and unlocked the door. Chad had lived in the garage for three years. He wanted his own place but this is all his parents let him but that satisfied him. Of course Chad was still awake. He was on his bed playing video games.

"Hey Troy what are you doing here?"He asked glancing at Troy for a second.

" Girl stuff"

"So what is going on with you and mountain lion?"

"Her name is Sharpay and nothing is up with us. We are just friends. Anyway she just has some stuff in her life that she brought me into and then she just pushed me away."

"That sucks."

"Yeah so can I stay here tonight I don't want to be at my house right now."

"Sure no problem bro."Chad said.

He then added "But your sleeping on the floor."

"I know" Troy answered.

§SHARPAY§

So my night continued. I sat in my room thinking about everything I could do to keep my mind away from thoughts of other nights that would haunt me if I fell asleep. The only thing that I could think of was Troy. I got up and paced my room finally punching my wall before falling to the ground to shed more tears for more pain that had been put into my once perfect life. After what seemed to be lifetime a drifted into a deep haunted sleep.

"Shar. Shar wake up." I heard Ryan's voice trying to pull me out of my real life nightmare. "Sharpay what's wrong I heard you yelling."

"Ryan I only wish that I could tell you what's wrong but I just cant."

"Pay we used to tell each other everything , but now I don't even know who you are."

"Maybe it's best that way."

"I'm your brother it's not supposed to be that way. You used to be the happiest person I knew but ever since mom died you just changed. You used to tell dada and me and mom everything you were feeling" As Ryan talked my blood boiled under me white skin. Everything he said was true yet I still wanted to run. I could make my life good again if I just had been able to talk to Ryan, but I wont do it I wont bring another person into something that could hurt them. I wont let it happen and I now just how to make sure it wouldn't happen.

"Ryan your right, but I just need some rest maybe in the morning I will tell you what's wrong." I said actually considering telling Ryan what had happened. Instead of pushing the subject anymore Ryan just nodded and walked out of my room. I really wish I had my mom to talk to. I feel asleep that night just like the rest. Crying…..

(((ok I know it has been forever but thank you so much for sticking with me. I know its short but it's better then nothing right?? Well I hope you like it.)))


	13. I have to Leave NOT an AN:

Sharpay's PoV

The next morning was nothing new. I got up early put on running clothes and went for a run. I ran past Troy's house and sighed. I knew that I had messed things up with us, but I knew that I couldn't let him get hurt. Last night when I talked to Ryan I was thinking of telling him what happened but I couldn't. Not now. There was only one way for me to escape that didn't involve death. I had to run away. I didn't know where to but I didn't care I just had to get away. I had enough money to take a plane to the other side of the country. I slowed my run to a jog and then I sat down on the ground and pulled out my cell phone. I looked through my contacts till I found Troy's name.

' _Meet me at five by the park near school' _

_Pay _

I looked at my phone and then turned in off before I tossed it into a trash can nearby. I got up and walked back to my house. I took a quick shower and then got dressed before packing as much clothes as I could into four big suitcases. I looked at room and then walked out to my pink car. I drove off to target and went in and bought two bottles of dark brown hair color. I gulped and then paid for them before going to the airport. I bought a ticket to Chicago which then I would take another plane to Indiana. Somewhere I said I would never go. It was were my mom lived and she said she hated it because it was boring. I drove around for awhile then before arriving at Taylor's house.

"Sharpay what are you doing here?"

"I need a favor from you." I said holding up the bag out hair dye. I noticed Taylor look at me with curiosity but she opened the door wider and let me in. I and she had never really been great friends but we could along from time to time.

"Shar why am I dying your hair for you?"

"Because I need a new look for my new home."

"Your new home? Shar are you moving?"

"Not exactly."

"Then why did you say for your new home?"

"I'm running away."

"WHAT? Why?" She asked as she led me into the bathroom. I sighed and then I began to tell her the story about my dad. She listened and when I finished she hugged me as I cried.



"You could stay here if you want to."

" Thanks Tay but my dad can find me here."

"Well call me Shar and if anything happens and you need help I'll come to Indiana to get you I promise."

"Thanks." I said with a slight smile as she started to dye my hair.

When all my hair was dyed I stayed at her house for awhile just talking to her. I told her Troy was the only other one that knew about what happened. She promised she would tell no one where I was or what happened. I made her swear not to Ryan especially. When five came close I gave her a hug and then left to meet Troy. I didn't know if he was going to show or not. I closed my eyes for a moment before driving down the street and to the park. When I got there it was empty. No one was there. My heart fell I knew he wasn't going to come. I mean I treated him not the best way but I still had hope. I waited for about fifteen minutes before I got in my car ready to leave. I was about to pull away when I heard someone yell my name. I looked in the mirror and saw Troy running to my car at top speed. I got out and waited for him to reach me. When I stopped in front of me he leaned over and panted.

"You're a basketball player aren't you used to running."

"Yeah but not at top speed." He said still panting. I waited a little while before his breathing went back to normal.

"So why did you want me to come here?"

"I wanted to say goodbye to you Troy."

"Tt-o say good-goodbye?" He asked stuttering.

"Yes goodbye. I'm leaving Troy."

"Why are you leaving? Is your dad taking you away? Where are you going?"

"Troy I'm running away. I'm going to live in Indiana."

"You can't leave." He said as the words sank into him.

"I have to."

"But you can't."

"And why can't I?"

"Because I love you Sharpay."

"It doesn't matter. I'm leaving like it or not." I said gulping. Hearing he loved me just made everything worse for me to handle.

"I have to go."

" Let me come with you."



"No Troy. I won't let you give up your life for me." I said as I watched the tears fall down his face. I held back my tears I had to be strong. I kissed his cheek and then got into my car and drove off. When I was halfway down the street I stopped for a moment to cry. I regained myself and then kept driving till I reached the airport. I got my things walked inside and waited for my flight to come. Saying goodbye to Troy was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But now that I said it I knew that I would never see him again. I couldn't.

!Troy's PoV!

I watched her pull away. I watched her leave me. She saw me cry but I didn't see one tear come from her eyes. I knew it was over. It had to be. Sharpay was out of my life forever and I had to except that. We never dated and yet she was the only girl I ever loved, and now she was gone. To Indiana where there were hills and unpredictable weather. She was gone, and so was my heart.

!! 

A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you so much for waiting. NO this was not the last chapter so no worries more are coming. School is out now so the chapters should be coming faster. Now all of my lovely reader's.. (I love you all by the way) I have a question for the next chapter. Would you rather me skip ahead a year so it would be their Senior year _or_ would you rather me write about what Sharpay is doing in Indiana. It's up to you. Oh and I picked Indiana because that's where I live. Love ya'll and tell what ya think of the chapter.

Always

BeTh 


	14. Snippet

One year. Three Days. 5 hours. 16 minutes. That was exactly how long it had been since Sharpay had last seen Troy. She had cried the first few months but then she told herself she had to stop. She changed more than you would think. She dyed her hair brown and she was the biggest sports girl you could think of. She did every sport she was allowed and she managed the football team. Her life was changing big time for her and she thought it was time for her to go home. She hadn't talked to anyone since the day she left. She didn't know what had happened to her brother and she felt bad about that but she couldn't have told him what happened. At the moment she was on a plane on her way back to the place she called home for most of her life. Sharpay had been on her own for the year and now she was done with school and was planning on opening up her own veterinary clinic. She was going to go to school with a sports scholarship.

-

Ok so this is just the very very very small part of the new chapter but I want to know if you think that is good so far. After this little paragraph the rest of the chapter is going to be all about Troy and then the chapter after that will have their first face to face meeting in a year.

Does that sound good?

Let me know.

Always BeTh


End file.
